


The pounding sea is calling me home to you

by Halja



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hod has Issues, Literally Everybody Is Poly, Loki always falls in love with dorks, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Probably Doesn't Work Like That, Post-Ragnarok, Rimming, Sigyn likes People Watching, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, kind of, who cares though
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halja/pseuds/Halja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto comincia con una casa al mare, o forse ancora prima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The pounding sea is calling me home to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duedicoppe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duedicoppe/gifts).



> Scritto per il nono P0rnfest di Fanfic_Italia.
> 
> Prompt: Hod/Loki/Sigyn, (dopo il Ragnarok e la rinascita) Un giorno, Sigyn giura a se stessa, Hod sarà in grado di vedere come Loki lo guarda. A costo di distruggere un'altra volta il mondo.
> 
>  
> 
> Tutto questo non ha senso. Cioè, potrebbe averne un po’ all’interno di un AU che esiste quasi interamente nella mia testa – e al momento è pieno di buchi e cose da sistemare e non ho nemmeno ancora introdotto nemmeno tutti i personaggi che compaiono qui. Questa potrebbe essere una possibile conclusione o what if di quell’AU, ecco. 
> 
> Forse.

 

 

 

 

 

_Affiorare lei vede_

_ancora una volta_

_la terra dal mare_

_di nuovo verde._

 

Vǫluspá

 

 

 

 

 

La casa al mare è stata un’idea di Loki.

Come per molte altre cose, le sue ragioni sul momento non sono state troppo chiare nei primi tempi, non lo sono neppure adesso, e non credi che lui avrà mai voglia di spiegarvele davvero. – Siamo _danesi_ – ha detto una volta scrollando le spalle davanti al tuo sopracciglio alzato: - Si può essere danesi, senza il mare? –

Thor ha puntualizzato che lui e Sif sono islandesi. Ed è stato prontamente ignorato, come tutti – forse persino Thor – sapevate sarebbe successo.

Alla fine, il buon vecchio Rosso Thor degli Uomini del Nord ha dovuto rassegnarsi a borbottare qualcosa sugli _stupidi Danesi che pensano sempre di essere il centro del mondo,_ mentre la discussione riprendeva tranquillamente attorno a lui e Sif ridacchiava e gli batteva piccoli colpetti rassicuranti sulla spalla.

C’è da dire che nemmeno _Loki_ è danese, in realtà. In questa vita, ha avuto la brillante idea di nascere in Finlandia, tra tutti i posti al mondo.

 

(Tra lui e quel Rutja che fino a qualche anno fa andava in giro vantandosi di essere calato dal cielo come una folgore e di poter curare matti e isterici, hai una mezza idea di inviare al Governo finlandese un biglietto di scuse a nome di tutta la comunità divina nordica. Magari accompagnato da un paio di bottiglie di vodka.

Secondo Hod dovresti saltare il biglietto e mandare direttamente la vodka. Un paio di casse, almeno.)

 

–––––

 

Loki e i suoi colpi di genio a parte, comunque, la casa al mare è stata uno sforzo comune.

L’avete comprata con i soldi dello studio legale di Loki e quelli della fattoria terapeutica di Thor, e Thor e Angrboda hanno passato i primi giorni tra piccole riparazioni e piccoli scoppi di rabbia, scacciando chiunque provasse ad avvicinarsi prima della fine dei lavori. E tu e Sif avete ripulito tutto ciò che c’era da ripulire dopo il passaggio di quei due – ed era molto – trascinandovi dietro un Loki annoiato e un Hod ansioso di dare una mano in qualche modo.

Non che Hod non avesse _già_ dato una mano, setacciando offerte e confrontando prezzi e opportunità insieme a Loki. È stato anche merito suo, se alla fine l’avete trovata _davvero,_ una casa: piccola e vecchia, sì, ma solida e bella in quel modo tipico delle vecchie costruzioni, solo una striscia di terra coperta di erbe selvatiche verdi e giallastre a separarla da una spiaggia di sabbia chiara.

È stato anche merito suo, se non è rimasta solo una fantasia, un mezzo progetto nato al tavolo del bar e poi dissolto subito in un bicchiere di birra.

 

(Gliel’hai fatto notare, una mattina, mentre passeggiavate sul bagnasciuga, i piedi lambiti dall’acqua e una brezza ancora un po’ troppo fresca sulla faccia e tra i capelli. Lui si è irrigidito accanto a te e ha ribattuto che alla fine non ha fatto poi molto, come se si stesse giustificando per qualche colpa. Gliel’hai ripetuto di nuovo, chiara e ferma. Hod è rimasto in silenzio.

Hai lasciato cadere l’argomento, alla fine, preferendo tornare a scherzare sulla diffidenza di Angrboda verso il mare e sulla difficile impresa di insegnarle a nuotare.)

 

–––––

 

Non ci venite spesso quanto vorreste, nella casa al mare, e quando lo fate non sempre riuscite ad essere tutti insieme. Si tratta di far quadrare impegni e momenti liberi, far combaciare ferie e vacanze, e non sempre è facile, non tra sei persone che vivono in posti diversi e fanno lavori diversi e hanno orari diversi e necessità diverse.

E questo senza nemmeno contare i giorni in cui Angrboda, stanca dell’umanità e di qualsiasi altra cosa le assomigli anche solo vagamente, si ritira in qualche bosco sperduto per avere un po’ di silenzio. O quelli in cui Loki non può _proprio_ lasciare il suo gatto – una grossa palla di pelo grigio-nero e grasso, brillanti sguardi omicidi ed elegante indolenza – da qualche povero vicino, e dovete convincere Thor a non scappare nei primi cinque minuti dopo averlo visto. O quelli in cui Hod si fa accompagnare in macchina da Balder e Nanna e anche loro decidono di fermarsi per un po’ e allora è Loki che minaccia di andarsene – ma quei giorni in effetti non contano poi molto, perché Loki non se va mai veramente. Tormentare Balder è troppo divertente, a quanto pare.

Forse continua a succedere proprio per via di tutto questo. Qualcosa sull’utilizzare al massimo il tempo che effettivamente avete insieme, per quanto all’inizio il piano non fosse – almeno esplicitamente, purtroppo non hai ancora imparato a leggere la mente contorta di Loki – quello. _Carpe diem,_ più un bizzarro modo di compensare i vostri schemi irregolari composti di lontananze e di silenzi e di incontri troppo brevi _._

Forse è perché la casa è piuttosto isolata, abbastanza spaziosa da star comodi e abbastanza piccola da dovervi dividere le stanze in due o in tre quando ci siete tutti. Ed è uno spazio intimo e così completamente _vostro,_ in più modi di quanti si possano contare e di quanti voi ne riusciate ad ammettere ad alta voce _._ Una piccola e fondamentalmente innocua reliquia della vecchia era, finita quasi per caso nel nuovo mondo e, fortunatamente, riempita di persone – dei o esseri simili a dei, un tempo, ma ora non importa più – che per la maggior parte sono riusciti a risolvere i problemi tra di loro. O, almeno, stanno facendo uno sforzo.

O forse, in fondo, tutto questo è solo nostalgia. Cose che avete scelto di salvare dalle rovine fumanti dell’incendio, vecchie abitudini che non avete mai voluto lasciar andare del tutto, modelli reinterpretati e riorganizzati, legami irrisolti e matasse da sbrogliare. Ricordi che forse dovreste dimenticare, ma che vi tenete stretti comunque.

 

(Forse è semplicemente perché qualcuno una sera ha avuto la brillante idea di _devastare_ uno dei bagni del Gimlé, e ora Modi e Magni sembrano pronti a sbattere fuori e bandire a tempo indeterminato chiunque provi a riaccendere vecchie fiamme e gestire antichi problemi sentimentali nel loro locale. O a contare i minuti e poi segnare tutto sul conto.

Di chi è la colpa? Tu una mezza idea ce l’hai. Loki ha sempre negato tutto – non che questo voglia dire qualcosa.)

 

In ogni caso, qualsiasi sia la ragione, _succede._ Senza una spiegazione razionale, e nemmeno una spiegazione e basta.

La prima volta, è stata la mano di Loki posata distrattamente – o forse no – sulla tua coscia, e Angrboda che rideva quella sua risata ruvida e bassa che ti fa sempre colare un brivido giù per la schiena.

 _Giù le mani, questa volta c’ero prima io!_ , e poi all’improvviso c’erano le labbra rosse di Angie sulle tue, e la sua lingua nella tua bocca, ancora e ancora, spingendo contro la tua, sfidandoti a rispondere e a prendere il controllo di quel bacio – e intanto la tua mano stringeva forte quella di Loki e la faceva premere di più sulla stoffa leggera della gonna, la trascinava giù verso l’orlo, mentre l’altra si perdeva tra i capelli corti di Angrboda, tirando per sentirla mugolare nella tua bocca. Dopo, quando ormai tutto era già finito, ti eri resa conto che Loki non era l’unico a guardarvi – anzi, in quel momento era girato verso Hod, tutto intento a sorridere troppo e a descrivergli la scena. In termini adeguatamente esagerati, a giudicare dal rossore sulle guance di Hod, anche se forse quello dipendeva anche dal fiato caldo di Loki – e le sue labbra – sul contorno del suo orecchio, o dalla sua mano posata sulla sua spalla a bloccare una possibile fuga. E tu, con quella scenetta che si svolgeva accanto a te e davanti Thor che ti fissava con gli occhi sgranati e Sif che ti faceva l’occhiolino e fischiava in segno d’approvazione, proprio non riuscivi a non ridere. Niente imbarazzo, nemmeno una misera briciola di senso di colpa per esserti lasciata andare in quel modo davanti a tutti: solo quella risata che ti sgorgava dalla gola come un torrente d’acqua fresca– e una strana sensazione di calore nel petto, una specie di formicolio soffuso e piacevole.

Nessuno di voi ne ha mai parlato. In fondo, conoscendovi e conoscendo chi siete stati un tempo, non era poi naturale, un bacio un po’ troppo appassionato condiviso davanti a tutti? E, in seguito al bacio, qualche tocco spontaneo ma non del tutto casuale ogni tanto, una fugace occhiata di traverso o un silenzio troppo lungo e pieno? Le dita di Loki tra i capelli di Sif e poi nella barba di Thor, magari, e dopo ancora quelle di Thor tra le tue o quelle di Sif sulla tua guancia in una carezza leggera. Lo sguardo di Angrboda sulle spalle larghe di Thor durante un allenamento sulla spiaggia, e quello furbo di Loki posato su entrambi con l’aria di chi ha già capito tutto. La mano di Hod per un momento di troppo sul tuo braccio o sulla mano di Angrboda, e poi Loki per un momento di troppo _su Hod,_ perché a suo parere il vostro divano è troppo piccolo per starci comodi anche solo in due – scusa pessima, certo, ma Loki riesce sempre a far suonare convincente qualsiasi cosa.

 

(Va bene, _quasi._ Hod quella volta l’ha esiliato sulla poltrona accanto al divano, ignorando tutte le sue solite lamentele esageratamente drammatiche.)

 

La seconda volta, è stato _rumore_. Gemiti alti e acuti, alternati a mugolii bassi e rochi che a tratti diventavano ringhi, e bisbigli confusi, appena un po’ troppo forti per non essere sentiti. E poi qualcosa che sbatteva contro una parete, ripetutamente. E, dopo, quel sorriso storto e brillante sulle labbra di Loki nel sentire un _Thor_ urlato forte e chiaro e senza alcuna vergogna, nell’osservare l’espressione di Angrboda e quella di Hod. E la tua mano sbattuta contro la sua nuca per levargli quel sorriso dalla faccia. Non troppo forte, giusto l’intensità necessaria per fargli passare la voglia di fare troppe battute troppo inopportune.

 

(Altri l’avrebbero classificato come un incidente. Tu e Loki conoscete Sif – e Hod e Angrboda stanno imparando a conoscerla, pian piano, giorno dopo giorno e un poco alla volta.)

 

La mattina dopo, Sif era distesa a gambe aperte sul tavolo della cucina, e davanti a lei c’era Loki e dietro di lui c’era Thor – può essere difficile resistere ai piani di Loki e alla complicità di Sif – e tutti e tre insieme vi davano un buongiorno fatto di pelle candida e morbida e abbronzata, premuta e sfregata insieme ancora e ancora fino ad arrossarsi e imperlata di sudore e tesa sopra muscoli contratti, scalfita e marchiata con le unghie e con i denti. E mani su fianchi larghi o sottili e tra capelli arruffati di rame o d’oro e tra gambe tremanti, e dita tra labbra lucide e gonfie e denti e lingue, e bocche su _bocche colli spalle seni ventri schiene bocche ovunque_ in un vortice di morsi e di baci e cose a metà tra i due. E gemiti acuti, e respiri rotti e pesanti, e grida soffocate.

 _Avrei dovuto aspettarmelo,_ ti sei lasciata sfuggire quella volta, ridendo piano. Ma forse l’hai solamente pensato. Da un certo punto in poi si è fatto tutto abbastanza confuso, con quel nodo rovente sul fondo dello stomaco e quel brivido nel petto e la testa leggera, con le mani forti di Angrboda sui tuoi fianchi e il suo seno contro la tua schiena e la sua voce roca che descriveva tutta la scena passo per passo per Hod, e il respiro sempre più rapido e irregolare di Hod mischiato al pulsare del sangue nelle tue orecchie –

Ricordi con chiarezza solo la mano calda e sudata e gentile di Thor che ti attirava verso il tavolo, e la tua in quella fredda ed esitante di Hod per portarlo con te, e poi la bocca di Angrboda che si muoveva su di te tra la spalla e il collo e la nuca e tra i capelli. E Loki e Sif che ti riempivano gli occhi, e continuavano a divertirsi tra di loro apparentemente incuranti di tutto il resto, bianco e rosso e oro mescolati insieme dappertutto come i colori di un pittore pazzo. Il resto sono frammenti cristallizzati di scene sparse ma nitide, dettagli stampati con colori vividi e lucidi sul fondo della mente e dietro le palpebre, carezze che non sei sicura di chi ti abbia dato e graffi che non sei certa di chi abbia ricevuto.

Persone normali ne avrebbero parlato, _dopo._ Avrebbero trovato motivi, stabilito limiti, ricordato gli errori del passato, cercato di chiarire tutto e di far funzionare questa _cosa_ tra di voi. Persone normali, insomma, avrebbero fatto cose normali.

Voi, però, normali non lo siete mai stati, in un modo o in un altro.

 _Dopo,_ stanchi e sudati, avete organizzato i turni per la doccia e fatto colazione.

 

(Ti fa sempre sorridere il fatto che Thor sia un bravo cuoco, in questa vita.

Sif ne è molto orgogliosa. Sia di lui che dei suoi pancake.)

 

–––––

 

Sono interessanti gli equilibri che, in silenzio e poco per volta, si sono creati tra di voi – che si stanno ancora creando, giorno dopo giorno, sottili e incerti e fragili. Sono come sabbia nelle mani, granelli che vi scivolano tra le dita senza che ci possiate fare nulla e granelli che vi restano appiccicati alla pelle senza che ve ne accorgiate.

Sif, pur con tutta la sua intraprendenza iniziale e tutti quei sorrisi luminosi e dolci che continua a regalarvi, spesso preferisce ripararsi da qualche parte da sola con Thor o con te, isolandosi per cercare rifugio da qualcosa senza un nome preciso. Non che gli altri non le piacciano, _anzi,_ ma sembra che questo la rilassi, che ogni tanto ne abbia bisogno per sentirsi bene. Sono piccoli momenti calmi e tiepidi e confortevoli, quelli tra voi due, in riva al mare o ai fornelli tra farina e zucchero, fatti di dita che si sfiorano e di baci casti sulle guance e le labbra – e tu non puoi mai fare a meno di pensare ad un’amicizia calma e tiepida e confortevole e persa tanto tempo fa, mentre i Mondi e la tua famiglia cominciavano a sbriciolarsi e andare in rovina. E vorresti stringerla forte a te, per scacciare la malinconia tra i suoi capelli meno splendenti di quanto fossero un’era fa ma ancora così belli, per coprire i rimpianti con il suo profumo delicato di fiori. Quando hai la forza di farlo per davvero, lei non ti chiede nulla, ed è morbida e solida tra le tue braccia e dolce sotto le tue labbra e la tua lingua e abbastanza calda da sciogliere il gelo che ti blocca la gola.

Angrboda – la tua Angie, che hai conosciuto davvero solo nella tua nuova vita, che ti ha lasciato intrufolare in quasi ogni angolo della sua – sembra la più fredda e scostante tra di voi, con i suoi lunghi silenzi e le sue corte risate beffarde. Tu però _vedi_ il modo in cui vi osserva, in cui cerca di tenere interesse e curiosità e la sua tenerezza ruvida da mamma lupa nascosti sotto strati di maniere brusche e di fulminei sorrisi maliziosi. Loki ride e ti dice che ora siete il suo nuovo branco, quando lei non può sentirvi – o, ancora meglio, quando _potrebbe_ sentirvi, come le sere in cui si addormenta seduta tra di voi sul divano e lui mormora questo genere di cose sopra la sua testa china finché non ti sporgi a zittirlo. Se è vero, allora siete fortunati, gli rispondi per chiudere il discorso – e perché è davvero così – prima di baciarlo. Non importa quanto il mondo sia cambiato, questo rimane sempre uno dei metodi più efficaci per tappargli la bocca. Uno di quelli che non rischiano di svegliare Angie, ecco.

Thor è aperto e gentile in una maniera semplice e diretta e un po’ ruvida che non è mai cambiata in nessun tempo o vita, ma ha sempre l’aria un po’ impacciata di chi sta ancora imparando ad adattarsi e prova costantemente a non darlo a vedere. Se vedeste le sue insicurezze dimentichereste i suoi giorni da guerriero e protettore degli Aesir, in fondo, o qualcosa del genere. Adora Sif e non fa fatica a dimostrarlo, ovviamente, ma talvolta sembra tutto quasi un po’ _troppo_ perfino per lui, come se volesse farsi perdonare qualcosa ma non sapesse bene come fare e non volesse decidersi a chiederlo ad alta voce. Sta ricominciando a pianificare escursioni ed avventure con Loki, cose ancora un po’ folli ma che almeno adesso non coinvolgono più alte probabilità di morte violenta, cose che li fanno ridere forte entrambi – ma talvolta c’è un’ombra sul suo viso quando guarda il tuo antico marito, brevi bagliori estranei che gli incupiscono gli occhi e poi vengono sepolti subito sotto un velo di cenere.

Il vostro rapporto è vecchio e nuovo, occasioni perse recuperate e potenziale ignorato da riconsiderare, il suo braccio muscoloso sulle tue spalle in un gesto protettivo e il tuo viso appoggiato contro il suo anche se la sua barba rossa ti prude le guance. Quello che lui e Angrboda stanno costruendo insieme, invece, è appena agli inizi, e almeno per ora sembra fatto prevalentemente di connessioni istintive che ogni tanto deragliano in litigi furiosi, che poi a loro volta terminano in silenzi testardi e poco convincenti, seguiti infine da mani forti sbattute giocosamente su spalle e schiene in colpi che probabilmente toglierebbero il respiro a chiunque abbia la sfortuna di non essere loro due. E riguardo a quello con Hod…

C’è da dire che, parlando con la limitata esperienza della moglie di qualcuno che ai tempi degli dei oscillava continuamente tra l’essere una delle persone più vicine a Odino e l’essere l’emarginato locale della ridente e rispettabile cittadella di Asgard, non ti è mai sembrato che Thor e i suoi fratelli fossero particolarmente legati tra di loro. Non hai mai nemmeno avuto alcun motivo per pensare che si _odiassero,_ certo, ma… forse era solo un semplice problema di caratteri diversi e interessi diversi e cerchie diverse, in fondo. E anche _madri_ diverse, magari.

Anche adesso c’è qualcosa di complicato, tra Thor e Hod, una tensione vaga e scomoda che porta con sé conversazioni abbozzate e sorrisi incerti. Non che ci sia mai astio nelle loro voci quando parlano tra di loro, o fastidio o irritazione nei loro gesti. Nemmeno freddezza, né quel tipo di gentilezza indifferente e obbligata da sconosciuto a sconosciuto. Thor, per esempio, sembra essere genuinamente felice di poter passare del tempo con Hod, e ogni volta che Hod accetta il suo aiuto per qualcosa. E Hod, da parte sua, talvolta arriva perfino a permettergli di aiutarlo in cose che è perfettamente in grado di fare da solo – il che, conoscendo Hod quanto puoi dire di conoscerlo, è una prova d’affetto tale da farti stringere il cuore nel petto. Non sai se lo faccia per non spegnere l’entusiasmo di Thor o perché fa piacere anche a lui, per entrambe le ragioni o nessuna delle due. Non rischierai di rompere questo equilibrio delicato facendo domande che potrebbero non avere risposta.

Sospetti che Hod provi qualcosa di simile a ciò che lo unisce a Thor anche per te e per Angrboda e Sif, comunque, anche se espresso in modi e in gradi diversi. Qualcosa pieno di dubbi e insicurezze e paure inespresse, a cui sta ancora cercando di trovare un senso da solo – ma paradossalmente con voi è anche qualcosa di più libero, più facile di quanto possa essere con uomo che, un tempo, è stato parte della sua famiglia.

In entrambi i casi, è come un calore tenue e cauto eppure sempre presente, una fiamma esile spinta in direzioni e forme varie e insolite da un vento leggero – ma costante, viva e luminosa, senza intenzione di spegnersi.

O, almeno, è così che ti sembra.

 

(Ci sono dubbi e insicurezze e paure anche tra Hod e Balder, da quanto puoi vedere quando lui e Nanna si fermano nella casa al mare. Ma _quello_ sembra essere ancora meno semplice del rapporto tra Hod e Thor – più _triste,_ con sguardi pieni di colpa e conversazioni spezzate a metà e mani che si cercano senza trovarsi.

Hai l’impressione che Nanna li _costringerà_ a parlarne, prima o poi, se non si decideranno da soli. Per adesso, pare voglia lasciar loro un po’ di tempo, mentre si gode le attenzioni di Angrboda e lascia spensieratamente Balder tra le calde e amorevoli grinfie di Sif.)

 

–––––

 

Loki è l’eccezione. Certo che lo è. L’unica eccezione che Hod si conceda tra tutti voi, tra tutti i vostri momenti insieme e tra tutti i vostri spiragli di vite vecchie, nuove e possibili.

Il che a pensarci è una cosa abbastanza ovvia, in fondo. Anzi, una cosa praticamente inevitabile. Inesorabile come la marea, ineluttabile come l’eterna lotta tra Thor e il gatto di Loki.

Questo perché Loki riesce ad essere l’eccezione a _qualsiasi_ regola, sempre e comunque. Un po’ come se fosse una specie di dovere morale, per lui.

 

(Non ti stupiresti se un giorno Loki ti rivelasse di avere una _lista_ di regole da rompere, nascosta sul fondo di un cassetto – magari il tuo – o sotto il cuscino. Solo per la soddisfazione di cambiare le carte in tavola a suo piacere e di lasciare il resto del mondo ancora più confuso e in difficoltà del solito.)

 

Sembra che stare con Loki sia in qualche modo più facile, per Hod. Parlare con lui, ridere con lui, perfino contraddirlo o sfidarlo o prenderlo in giro e magari pure insultarlo un po’ se necessario – e a volte è _davvero_ necessario, lo riconosci anche tu. Con Loki, la piccola fiamma nei gesti e nelle parole di Hod si rafforza, brucia più calda contro il soffio del vento, divampa. _Brilla,_ soprattutto, ed è così luminosa che è impossibile non vederla. Ti sembra quasi di sentirla danzare sulla tua pelle, certe volte.

Sei abbastanza sicura che centri anche il fatto che, almeno ad uno sguardo superficiale, Loki non ha alcuna intenzione di essere particolarmente disponibile o cauto con Hod, di lasciare che si ritiri troppo a lungo nei suoi spazi e nei suoi silenzi e che poi ritrovi da solo e a tentoni la via per uscirne e tornare da voi, senza aiuti né spinte che forse non ha il coraggio di chiedere.

E spesso non ha nemmeno molta voglia di andarsene quando viene minacciato con un bastone bianco e l’assicurazione che _sì,_ Hod sa dove si trova e _no,_ non proverebbe proprio alcun rimorso.  

 

(Loki dichiara a gran voce di essere profondamente ferito, a questo punto. Hod non sembra mai molto commosso, ma non riesce neanche a nascondere un sorriso. Generalmente, finisce per cambiare idea e lasciare che Loki rimanga incollato a lui ancora per un po’, che continui a giocare con i suoi capelli e coprirgli il collo e la nuca di baci mentre legge, o che si strusci contro di lui come un gatto mentre suona. E allora a te viene da ridere, insieme ad un improvviso desiderio di abbracciarli entrambi.)

 

Loki ama stuzzicare Hod, e ama anche farlo indispettire e cercare di metterlo in imbarazzo, ed essenzialmente evitare il più possibile di lasciarlo in pace. Qualcuno che non lo conosca bene potrebbe pensare che Hod non gli piaccia, forse. Ma tu conosci Loki da due vite, due mondi e un sacco di bugie e di mezze verità.

La verità intera, come sempre quando si ha a che fare con lui, è nascosta, mascherata, e svelata appena quel tanto che basta da confondere le idee. E sempre in bella vista e brillante come un faro, per chi sa guardare nel posto e nel modo giusto.

Hod, spinto nella giusta direzione per un tempo sufficiente e calibrando bene la pressione, sa tirar fuori risposte acute e pungenti tanto quanto le battute di Loki – e, anche se un po’ fatica ancora ad ammetterlo, poter mostrare quel lato di sé gli piace, così come gli piacciono le sue discussioni con Loki. Gli piacciono tanto che è facile che si allunghino e si amplino, si evolvano, si dimentichino completamente dei punti e temi e dei fatti da cui sono partite e prendano strade completamente nuove, e si concludano solo quando le cose interessanti e argute da dire sono ormai tutte esaurite.

E Loki – piuttosto prevedibilmente – ama tutto questo, lo _adora._ Sembra che per lui ci siano poche cose più soddisfacenti dello scavare abbastanza a fondo da trovare il modo per convincere Hod a lasciarsi andare e mostrargli tutto il suo potenziale, la sua intelligenza e la sua prontezza e anche il suo sarcasmo e gli angoli duri e ruvidi e taglienti di sé – e poche cose più belle del suo viso animato da pensieri e parole rapidi e decisi, arrossato e illuminato nella foga di farsi sentire e per il puro bisogno di essere ascoltato e capito, aperto e onesto. Senza barriere, senza difese.

 

(Ti ricordano un po’ il vostro primo incontro – o, per la precisione, la prima volta che tu e Loki vi siete parlati. Il suo fiato caldo sul tuo orecchio e una battuta sottovoce che avresti _davvero_ dovuto trovare fuori luogo, e che invece ti aveva costretto a morderti il labbro per non ridere. La risposta rotolata giù per la punta della tua lingua, e il suo viso acceso d’interesse e di una specie di _gioia_ insensata che ti aveva fatto arrossire. La sua promessa di tenerti d’occhio da quel momento, e la sensazione di esserti cacciata in un guaio e di non volerne più uscire.)

 

Oltre a tutto questo, poi, ci sono anche quegli sguardi. Come dimenticarli? Quelli non nascondono proprio nulla, non ci provano nemmeno, gridano tutto a squarciagola.

Certo, c’è da dire che a Loki _piace_ guardarvi: tutti voi, da soli o insieme o in coppie e terzetti, come se foste una collezione di oggetti belli e preziosi che ha impegnato anni per mettere insieme e che ora non può fare a meno di risistemare in combinazioni diverse e contemplare finché può. Lo fa con un misto di tenerezza e possessività, o di affetto e bonaria derisione, o in quel modo fisso e intenso studiato apposta per darvi fastidio, fino al punto in cui dargli subito un po’ di attenzioni diventa preferibile a qualche secondo in più di quella piccola tortura. E a volte – solo a volte – vi lancia brevi occhiate malinconiche, che cerca di cancellare subito dal proprio volto con sorrisi e battute. Altre volte, invece, vi guarda ma è come se non vi vedesse, come se la sua mente fosse troppo lontana, impegnata a pianificare e rincorrere un qualche progetto segreto.

E poi ci sono quei momenti in cui Loki guarda Hod e resta in silenzio – ed è come se non ci fosse più nient’altro d’importante al mondo. Momenti in cui gli passa un braccio attorno alle spalle, o prende la sua mano nella sua, o rimane semplicemente immobile e rigido e _lo guarda._ E i suoi occhi, che non sono mai cambiati e non cambieranno mai e sono sempre troppo verdi e luminosi, si riempiono d’ombre.

C’è qualcosa di bruciante e doloroso, in quelle iridi brillanti, qualcosa che è quasi _troppo_ da sopportare anche quando non si soffermano nemmeno per un istante su di te – ma non c’è rabbia, mai. Solo un’intensità determinata e carica e _piena_. Ferro incandescente là dove ti aspetteresti fuoco libero e indomabile. E, saldato e intrecciato e sovrapposto ad esso, qualcos’altro di completamente diverso.

 _Protezione._ Attenzione, cura, qualcosa di forte e allo stesso tempo delicato. Qualcosa che ti fa ripensare ai tempi in cui avevate dei figli, e a quelli dopo averli persi – ad una sensazione che per te è diventata una compagnia famigliare e persino un’amica, negli anni trascorsi nell’oscurità gelida della grotta.

 

(E che ti ha portata a incendiare il mondo, i mondi, quando era ancora possibile fare cose del genere.)

 

Ed è forse senso di colpa, infine, quella luce fugace nei suoi occhi appena prima di abbassare lo sguardo e lasciare che le vostre esistenze scivolino di nuovo nella normalità che vi siete costruiti?

Tu sai che la colpa, sul viso di Loki, può rivelarsi profonda come uno di quegli abissi marini in cui la luce non riesce mai ad arrivare, e tanto gelida da ustionare la carne e dopo anche l’anima – una forza pericolosa e distruttiva e nonostante tutto bellissima.

 

(Almeno, è stata bellissima _per te,_ un tempo, ripensandoci mentre lui ti abbracciava tra le fiamme e insieme guardavate l’universo morire oltre un velo di fumo nero e cenere pallida.

Dubiti che l’universo l’abbia pensata allo stesso modo – ma in fondo l’universo è una cosa strana, e non si può mai essere troppo sicuri di nulla quando se ne parla.

Una volta era convinto di reggersi su un albero, per dire, e ora all’improvviso se ne esce fuori con tutte queste storie sull’antimateria...)

 

–––––

 

Glielo chiedi, una notte.

Hai le braccia allacciate al suo collo e le dita intrecciate pigramente sopra la sua schiena, le gambe che gli circondano la vita e il seno – troppo piccolo in qualsiasi vita – schiacciato contro il suo petto caldo e solido, i capezzoli dritti e sensibili che sfregano piacevolmente contro la sua pelle morbida e liscia. E all’improvviso, non sai bene come, ti viene in mente di chiedergli il _perché_ di quegli sguardi. Quelli che riserva solo a Hod, quelli che ti tolgono il respiro ogni volta che li intercetti per caso.

Loki ride piano, sospira mentre tu muovi i fianchi lentamente sopra di lui e poi geme quando contrai i muscoli per attirarlo ancora più a fondo dentro di te, seppellisce il viso nell’incavo della tua spalla prima di risponderti. La sua risposta è casuale e divertita, come se non si trattasse di nulla d’importante, come se fosse solo qualche sciocca chiacchiera tra amanti, nella confusione intossicante di un letto morbido e due corpi sudati uno contro l’altro. – Sei gelosa? – ti chiede, la voce arrochita e maliziosa, quando entrambi sapete bene che non avrebbe più senso esserlo.

 

(Non che tu non lo sia stata, i primi tempi. Ma le cose si fanno un po’ più complicate – e anche un po’ più semplici – quando lo stesso uomo che si chiude in bagno con Loki sarebbe disposto a stare sotto la doccia per un tempo decisamente sospetto anche con te, quando la donna che lo bacia fino a toglierli il respiro e arrossargli la bocca è la stessa che ti fa gridare infilando due dita nella tua carne. Ed è così difficile sentirsi sola e sul punto di crollare e spezzarti, quando ci sono tutti gli altri con te e, volontariamente o meno, ti mostrano tutti i pezzi rotti e i rattoppi che li tengono insieme.)

 

Ti allontani quanto basta per guardare meglio Loki in viso, alzi un sopracciglio. Lui sgrana gli occhi e sporge le labbra in un broncio, fingendo d’essere ferito nell’orgoglio o magari nel profondo del cuore. Cancelleresti quella smorfia dalla sua bocca con un bacio lungo e lento, se non fosse per ciò che dice subito dopo: - Oh, andiamo! Nemmeno un pochino? Solo le donne pronte a sparare a te e al tuo amante ci tengono davvero, non lo sai? –

È il tuo turno di ridere, stavolta. – Perché dovrei voler sparare a _Hod,_ scusa? – gli domandi, e lui replica mordendoti la spalla, strappandoti un gemito, per poi leccare il punto in cui ti ha appena morsa. Sei vagamente consapevole che altre coppie, là fuori nel vasto mondo oltre i muri della stanza e quelli della casa al mare, potrebbero trovare lo scherzare su queste cose durante il sesso un po’ macabro. Ma le uniche coppie che ti interessano sono quelle che si formano e non si sciolgono mai del tutto nel vostro piccolo spazio sicuro, e sei sicura che loro non si scandalizzerebbero affatto. Insomma, sei abbastanza certa che quasi tutti abbiate minacciato più o meno seriamente Loki almeno un paio di volte in ogni vita.

La mano di Loki risale piano lungo il tuo corpo fino ad accarezzarti i capelli, facendoti rabbrividire con il tocco fresco dei suoi polpastrelli sulla tua pelle bollente, mentre l’altra scende dal tuo fianco per posarsi su una natica, appoggiarvi contro il palmo e stringere delicatamente la carne tra le dita. Sospiri e gli graffi il petto, appena abbastanza forte da farlo irrigidire e da convincerlo a spingersi più vicino contro di te, come se volesse fondere la sua pelle con la tua e legare i muscoli e le ossa insieme per non lasciarti andare più fino al mattino. O, forse, nemmeno allora.

\- Mi piacevano di più quando erano lunghi… – dice Loki dopo qualche minuto, la sua mano che scorre sul retro della tua testa, dalla cima fino alla nuca, e poi gioca con l’ammasso scuro e arruffato che ti ricade sul collo e sopra le spalle, arrotolando ciuffi disordinati attorno a un dito. – Ma anche così non sono male – e tanto per ribadire il punto se ne porta una ciocca alla bocca, la bacia.

Un commento improvviso e senza molto senso per una domanda improvvisa e senza molto senso, supponi. Evidentemente la conversazione per stanotte finisce qui.

\- Forse li farò crescere di nuovo – gli rispondi, scrollando le spalle e soffocando un sorriso. E forse lo farai davvero. Poi ti getti sulle sue labbra, per l’ennesima volta da – dall’inizio della serata, probabilmente. E smetti perfino di pensare che ti dispiace di non essere riuscita ad ottenere una vera risposta, mentre i vostri denti cozzano nella foga e la lingua calda di Loki scorre contro la tua, sul tuo palato, dappertutto nella tua bocca come se volesse memorizzarne per sempre il gusto e il calore e la consistenza.

Per un po’, gli unici rumori nella stanza sono i vostri respiri accelerati, gli ansiti e i mugolii che vi sfuggono dalle labbra ogni volta che riuscite a smettere di baciarvi e di mordervi, e lo sfregare di due corpi che si muovono l’uno sull’altro ancora e ancora, più forte e più veloce, carne contro carne e poi _unghie denti lingua labbra_ _contro carne_ per marchiarvi a vicenda.

Stai cercando di riprendere fiato, il tuo seno che si alza e si abbassa al ritmo del tuo cuore impazzito, quando Loki parla di nuovo. La sua mano scivola in un gesto fluido tra le tue gambe, lì nel punto in cui i vostri corpi si incrociano e si uniscono per sfiorarlo tracciandone la forma – un brivido ti attraversa la schiena, scorrendo come una scossa elettrica giù per la colonna vertebrale – e poi appena più su per passare delicatamente un’unghia sul tuo clitoride gonfio – e il brivido si amplifica, diventa una scintilla di calore puro e incandescente – e poi il suo viso davanti a te si fa improvvisamente così _sobrio._ Ha sempre le guance macchiate di rosso e un garbuglio di fili di rame sulla fronte, Loki, e le labbra gonfie di baci, e continua a premere e spingere contro e dentro di te come se nulla fosse, con il respiro irregolare e il petto tremante – ma sul fondo dei suoi occhi, oltre il bagliore febbricitante del piacere, c’è qualcosa di lucido e consapevole.

– Non lo nota mai – ti dice in tono calmo e noncurante, e poi la voce gli si spezza in un ansito: – Non l’ha mai notato. In nessuna vita –. E tu ci metti un po’ a capire, perché è piuttosto difficile riprendere il filo del discorso quando il suo pollice continua a disegnarti piccoli cerchi roventi sul clitoride, le sue dita a pizzicarlo piano per farti aprire la bocca e gemere forte mentre lui spinge più forte verso di te. Poi la nebbia rovente nella tua testa si dirada un po’, finalmente – e tu ti blocchi sopra di lui.

Loki si lascia sfuggire un verso di pura frustrazione dalla gola, preme appena di più con le dita della mano che è ancora tra le tue cosce e posa l’altra di nuovo sul tuo fianco per incitarti a muoverti. Tu ci pensi sopra un attimo, e ripeti le sue parole nella mente, godendoti il suo respiro rotto e quei piccoli mugolii che fuori dalla sua bocca sanno un po’ di fastidio e un po’ di supplica. E poi riprendi da dove ti eri interrotta – ma molto, _molto_ più lentamente di prima. Loki ti lancia uno sguardo che è in parte fastidio e in parte divertimento, e forse anche un poco di orgoglio.

La mano sul tuo fianco si sposta, allora, raggiunge il tuo seno. Loki ti tira un capezzolo tra due dita, lo rigira tra i polpastrelli fino a farti gemere, lo graffia appena con un’unghia e lo pizzica per sentirti fremere contro di lui, e attorno a lui. Ma tu non cedi, non ancora. Lui continua a toccarti, più delicatamente, e baciandoti a bocca chiusa ti stampa un sorriso contro le labbra.

Poi, proprio quando pensi che non abbia davvero alcuna voglia dirti nulla e stai quasi per lasciar perdere, _quasi_ per tornare a cancellare ogni pensiero tra l’oscillare dei vostri bacini e il rincorrersi delle vostre mani, lui parla di nuovo.

\- Dev’essere difficile per Hod – comincia tra un ansito e l’altro, in un tono così noncurante da sembrare perfino innocente: – Vedere certe cose, dico.  –

Tu lo fissi. E basta. Lui ricambia con un’espressione testarda che dice a chiare lettere _non mi dire che solo lui può fare battute così._ Poi le sue mani ritornano a ciò in cui erano impegnate, più rapide e meno leggere, e allora lamentarti del suo senso dell’umorismo non ti interessa più così tanto, perché sei troppo concentrata sulla sensazione ardente che ti attraversa la pelle e sui tuoi stessi gemiti che ti riempiono le orecchie e la testa.

\- Comunque… - sospira Loki, e appoggia le labbra prima sulla tua fronte e poi sul tuo collo. Sospira di nuovo sulla tua pelle – tiepido e lieve, ma abbastanza per farti rabbrividire – prima di morderla piano, sfiorandola appena con i denti, e poi raccoglie una goccia di sudore con la punta della lingua. Dopo, la sua bocca risale fino al tuo orecchio, fino a tracciarne il contorno e a tirare il lobo tra i denti e baciarlo e leccarlo.

\- Non è l’unico a non accorgersi mai di come lo guardo. –

C’è una nota strana, stonata, nella sua voce. Una che ti congela il respiro nella gola e ti fa baluginare ricordi antichi nella mente, flash brevi e luminosi di cose che anni – secoli – fa avevi ignorato e nascosto, e a cui avevi scelto di non credere. Rimani in silenzio, appoggi la fronte contro quella di Loki, chiudi gli occhi. E riprendi a muoverti più rapidamente, con più energia, stringendo forte la sua forma asciutta tra le braccia e le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi magri.

 _Non l’ha mai notato. In nessuna vita,_ riecheggia in un silenzio pieno di tanti piccoli rumori umidi e confusi, di sospiri e singhiozzi e gemiti.

C’è qualcosa di tiepido e tremante nel tuo petto, e pungente al tempo stesso – come concederti di ricordare qualcosa a cui non pensavi da tempo, e immergerti in tutto ciò che a poco a poco ritorna in superficie, finché non puoi più metterlo da parte e basta.

Colpa. Gratitudine. Tenerezza. Confusione – quel particolare tipo di confusione provocato da un improvviso e inatteso eccesso di chiarezza, ecco.

E c’è anche un lampo di luce che ti incendia le viscere, e il tuo sesso, umido e gonfio e pulsante tra le tue gambe, e ogni singolo punto in cui la tua carne aderisce contro quella di Loki, finché è tutto tanto caldo da essere soffocante.

È la voce di Loki, insolitamente gentile e malinconica, e il suo fiato sulla pelle. Sono le sue parole leggere come vento e al medesimo tempo pesanti come pietre e tutte le immagini che hanno evocato per te e che ti danzano ancora dietro le palpebre, una dopo l’altra e poi insieme, sovrapponendosi fino a confondersi. L’idea di essere anche tu parte integrante di quel mondo segreto fatto di sguardi cupi e brillanti, di essere avvolta anche tu dalla forza bruciante eppure in qualche modo dolce di tutta quell’impossibile devozione, di condividere con Hod qualcosa di così intimo e importante e di non essertene mai accorta – l’idea che _nessuno di voi_ se ne sia mai accorto...

Tu e Loki non parlate più, per ciò che rimane di quella notte.

 

(Per un attimo – un attimo di qualcosa di duro e freddo ed indefinito che potrebbe sciogliersi in rabbia o tristezza o entrambe – ti viene in mente che lui te l’abbia detto solo per zittirti, che abbia mentito. Lo sai che è un bugiardo, l’hai sempre saputo.

Ma le sue labbra gentili e le sue mani attente ti sembrano sincere, e così anche i suoi occhi.)

 

–––––

 

Ma la mattina dopo – _credi_ sia mattina, anche se la luce che filtra tra le tende in effetti ti sembra un po’ troppo forte – è proprio Loki a voler parlare. Riprendendo il discorso da dove si era interrotto.

Ti chiede i polsi con un’occhiata silenziosa e quando tu glieli offri li prende in una mano sola, senza stringere troppo, tenendoli fermi e basta mentre ti bacia la fronte e le palpebre e la punta del naso, le guance e il mento, la gola e le clavicole, lo spazio tra i seni e poi più giù, arrivando pian piano fino alla pelle morbida della pancia. E, tra un bacio e l’altro, ti racconta una storia di cui lui stesso ti aveva già parlato una volta, che ormai credevi di conoscere – ma che, evidentemente, sapevi solo a metà. Forse anche un pochino di meno, tutto considerato.

Le sue labbra morbide e la sua lingua scivolano sul tuo bacino, e poi nel punto in cui il bacino si unisce alle cosce, e poi sull’interno delle cosce tese, e poi ancora lungo il contorno del tuo sesso già umido. Ti sporgi verso la sua bocca, ancora e ancora, ma ogni volta che pensi che lui voglia spingersi più in là, anche solo un po’, Loki ti lascia in sospeso – il fiato che ti si blocca nella gola, la schiena che si inarca sul lenzuolo e poi vi ricade sopra con un rumore sordo che sa di frustrazione – e riprende a narrare. Ti parla di tocchi rubati e incontri segreti e attimi effimeri mentre ti fa ansimare e fremere sotto il tocco delle sue labbra, e di diffidenza e di fiducia mentre ti sfiora con un polpastrello e poi con un’unghia, e di bisogno e di solitudine e di tradimento prima di appoggiare appena la bocca sopra il tuo clitoride – prima di  avvolgerlo tra le labbra e di succhiarlo piano, per pochi momenti troppo brevi che ti lasciano solo ancora più insoddisfatta, costringendoti a chiedergli di più – e infine di qualcosa di simile al perdono, dopo essersi ritratto per l’ennesima volta da te.

E poi Loki ti parla anche di altre cose, mentre spinge dentro di te con dita svelte ma ancora troppo leggere, prima di infilare di nuovo la testa tra le tue gambe e – _finalmente_ – di decidere che ti ha torturata abbastanza, che non ha più voglia di continuare a tirarsi indietro e giocare e stuzzicarti.

Sono solo piccole cose, quelle che ti racconta– dettagli e particolari, schegge di ricordo e di desiderio, e altre cose sottili.

Piccole cose, davvero, ma non cose insignificanti – per nulla. Cose come le dita fredde e attente di Hod sul viso di Loki per tracciare una mappa dei suoi lineamenti, o strette fino a far male tra i suoi capelli rossi, o esitanti e impacciate sul suo petto magro e poi sempre più giù e sempre più sicure, e ancora caute ma decise tra le sue gambe, intorno al suo membro rigido e bollente. Le sue labbra morse quasi a sangue nel tentativo di trattenere mugolii e gemiti e di ricacciarli giù per la gola, e alla fine aperte senza vergogna per gridare, lucide di saliva e gonfie di baci. La tensione nervosa nelle sue spalle prima di spogliarsi, sciolta sotto i polpastrelli delicati di Loki e poi sostituita da una tensione completamente diversa in tutto il resto del suo corpo, braccia avide e bisognose allungate verso di lui e gambe tremanti e un’espressione concentrata – così lontana e così consapevole allo stesso tempo – sul volto. Impronte di unghie sui fianchi e di denti sul collo, pelle candida sommersa di segni rossi e di ombre viola, e capelli scuri a coprire preghiera senza voce e cicatrici troppo difficili da nascondere e altre cose fragili e belle e dolorose da ascoltare.

Non è che tu non sia mai stata a letto con Hod. Anzi, parlare solo di _letto_ sarebbe riduttivo, a dire la verità. Ma è sempre stato con gli altri intorno, in tutto quel caos sorprendentemente delicato che stai imparando ad amare giorno dopo giorno, in cui alla fine arriva sempre quel momento intossicante e un po’ assurdo in cui ti dimentichi a chi appartengono i denti che segnano la tua carne e le lingue che lambiscono la tua pelle e le mani che tieni nelle tue, e in realtà saperlo con certezza nemmeno ti importa.

 

(A parte _quella volta,_ certo. Ma lì c’era Loki tra di voi – in mezzo a voi – e avevate tutti bevuto troppo, e ricordi chiaramente solo che c’era del vischio nei tuoi capelli. Credi che qualcuno l’abbia tolto da lì tenendolo tra i denti.)

 

Ci sono così tanti piccoli particolari che non hai mai notato, e se anche li hai notati non li hai mai davvero riconosciuti per le minuscole scaglie di verità che erano, non hai mai avuto il tempo o l’interesse o l’abilità per allontanarti di quell’unico passo necessario per osservarli tutti nell’insieme e capirli fino in fondo. Ma tutto prende forma tanto facilmente e in modo tanto chiaro, nelle parole di Loki, diventa solido e luminoso e si colora di mille sfumature distinte – è sempre stato uno dei suoi molti doni, quello. Usare quella sua voce ammaliante per cambiare il mondo, o anche solo il modo in cui il suo interlocutore lo vede.

E allora ti ritrovi ad amarlo, quell’insieme, amarlo come mai hai fatto prima, come una rivelazione.

E mentre la lingua di Loki si muove dentro e fuori di te, spingendo e incurvandosi nella tua carne rovente e fradicia, accarezzandoti e solleticandoti, facendo tremare e spasimare il tuo corpo così violentemente che alla fine le sue mani ti afferrano con decisione i fianchi per tenerti ferma tra le lenzuola sgualcite, tu non puoi fare a meno di immaginare. Chiudi gli occhi e sospiri e ti lasci andare, concedendoti giusto un piccolo sogno.

Chiudi gli occhi e cerchi di rendere il tuo respiro più calmo e profondo, mentre invece la tua mente lavora rapida, componendo immagini e suoni e la sensazione di pelle contro altra pelle. Chiudi gli occhi, e vedi la testa scura di Hod stretta tra le tue cosce al posto di quella rossa di Loki, e le tue nocche sbiancate tra i suoi capelli, e la sua lingua rosea che lecca le labbra del tuo sesso fremente, fino a che i tuoi umori gli sporcano la bocca, e poi le sue mani pallide che scorrono fresche e gentili lungo tutto il tuo corpo, dalle cosce al ventre al petto tremante e più su fino a sfiorarti il viso e infilarsi tra i capelli. E dopo ancora, le sue gambe intrecciate con le tue, i vostri bacini premuti l’uno contro l’altro, il tuo sesso che sfrega contro il suo, e la sua bocca morbida e ancora intrisa del tuo sapora sulle tue labbra e le sue dita leggere che ti sfiorano il seno, seguendone la curva sopra e sotto, un’unghia che traccia un’areola arrossata e un polpastrello che preme piano su un capezzolo turgido.

Un lampo rosso nella coda dell’occhio, e il materasso che si abbassa quasi impercettibilmente sotto il peso di un altro corpo. _Loki._

Loki che vi guarda, senza dire nulla e senza muoversi, seduto sul letto accanto a voi. Vi osserva e basta, come se non gli importasse nulla di ciò che state facendo. Eppure non è così indifferente come appare – se lo guardi bene, _ecco,_ ha di nuovo quell’espressione così indescrivibilmente intensa negli occhi, di un verde freddo e ardente come un’aurora boreale, una di quelle vibranti e accese che hai visto in vacanza in Norvegia un paio d’anni fa in un cielo di un blu puro e limpido e vuoto. E, nella tua mente, tu e Hod sapete esattamente cosa significa quello sguardo – entrambi.

Hod si allontana un poco, giusto quanto basta per non farti mancare il suo calore e allo stesso tempo per tendere una mano abbastanza da afferrare quella di Loki, palmo contro palmo e dita intrecciate, e poi… poi Loki si porta la mano di Hod alla bocca, e tu puoi vedere le sue labbra sottili che scorrono lungo il dorso, la lingua che saetta lungo un dito pallido, un morso leggero su una nocca, e…

Quando vieni, graffiando la testa e il collo di Loki e tirandogli i capelli e premendoti ancora di più sulla sua bocca, non sei così sicura di quale sia il nome che ti esce dalla bocca. Troppo calore, troppa luce negli occhi e troppo fuoco che esplode sotto la pelle, e onestamente al momento non saresti nemmeno in grado di pronunciare correttamente il _tuo_ nome, né quello vecchio né quello nuovo.

Il sorriso di Loki – quando finalmente ti accorgi di aver riaperto gli occhi e noti che lui ti sta sorridendo – ti dice che, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia detto, gli dev’essere piaciuta. Molto.

Quando si china su di te e ti bacia, senti il sapore salato della tua stessa carne sulla lingua e la stretta delle sue braccia magre e calde che ti circondano la vita. E così ti sciogli sotto di lui e ti dimentichi di continuare a preoccupartene.

 

–––––

 

Passano un paio di giorni da quella notte, e ad un tratto la casa al mare si svuota. Beh, _quasi_ – si svuota quanto è utile per realizzare un piano di cui sei abbastanza sicura di non essere mai stata informata e al quale sei certa di non aver mai acconsentito, almeno.

Angrboda scompare di mattina presto, prima che tutti gli altri si alzino. Porta via con sé buona parte del contenuto del vostro frigorifero, e in cambio lascia solo un bigliettino stropicciato indirizzato a te sul tavolo della cucina, accanto a una tazza piena di succo di mela e ai tuoi biscotti al cioccolato preferiti. _Me ne vado per qualche giorno. Loki e le sue idee assurde non centrano,_ dice il bigliettino, e poi _Buona fortuna a tutti e due, comunque_. Riesci quasi a vedere Angie che ti fa l’occhiolino, mentre lo leggi – è un’immagine mentale vagamente inquietante, ma non ci badi.

Hai ancora la mente e gli occhi velati dal sonno, quando trovi il suo messaggio, e capisci solo più tardi a cosa si riferisca. Però sul momento apprezzi comunque i biscotti. Ti piace, quando lei si ricorda di queste piccole cose.

Ovviamente, apprezzi un po’ meno il suo gesto quando scopri che quelli nel tuo piatto erano gli unici biscotti che Angrboda si è degnata di lasciarti, e che il resto del contenuto della confezione è finito da qualche parte negli oscuri recessi del suo vecchio zaino scolorito. Ma questo è solo un piccolo dettaglio nel grande schema delle cose, in fondo.

 

(Gliela farai pagare, quando torna. È una promessa, e tu sei sempre stata brava a mantenere le promesse.)

 

Nel pomeriggio, poi, Sif viene invitata a fare shopping in una deliziosa e caratteristica piccola cittadina a qualche chilometro dalla vostra casa da una Idun particolarmente allegra, che di certo passava dalle vostre parti per caso. Già, _per caso,_ e sicuramente non perché ha sempre avuto una certa simpatia per Loki, anche ai tempi in cui Bragi e molti altri le consigliavano invano di stare il più lontano possibile da lui.

In qualche modo, Idun e Sif riescono a trascinarsi dietro anche Thor, nonostante i suoi deboli tentativi di protesta. Sai che non torneranno presto. E sai anche che, quando lo faranno, loro saranno molto soddisfatte e lui avrà sulla faccia un’espressione perplessa e tra le braccia un improbabile arsenale di prodotti biologici locali e graziosi souvenir tradizionali lavorati a mano.

 

(Povero Thor. Sai che non dovresti ridere, pensandoci. Davvero. Però lo fai comunque.)

 

Prevedibilmente, dopo l’uscita di scena di Thor e Sif non si verifica più nessuna partenza sospetta. Immersi nel silenzio di una casa privata all’improvviso della presenza non esattamente ingombrante ma comunque rumorosa e tangibile e _solida_ di tre persone in una volta sola, rimanete solo voi: tu, Loki e Hod.

Ancora una volta, avresti dovuto aspettartelo. Dovresti iniziare a tenere d’occhio Loki più attentamente. Non hai più i riflessi pronti, ora che non hai – quasi – più motivo per preoccuparti di ossa rotte e labbra cucite e minacce di morte – autentiche – varie ed eventuali.

 

(Potresti mettergli un campanello al collo, magari, o infilargli sotto la pelle uno di quei chip per monitorare i movimenti. Angrboda dice che funzionano, con gli animali selvatici. Certo, Loki sa essere anche peggio di un animale selvatico, ma…)

 

Però, ad essere completamente sincera, in effetti un po’ te lo aspettavi davvero.

O meglio, _ci speravi._ In quell’angolo della tua mente pieno di curiosità insoddisfatta e di desiderio pungente, quella piccola parte di te che in questi giorni ha continuato a rigirarsi tra le mani le parole di Loki ancora e ancora e poi le visioni che hanno dipinto per te e che ti sono rimaste incastrate tra la pelle e i muscoli e nel sangue, e ad osservare Hod un po’ troppo a lungo e un po’ troppo da vicino e a cercare scuse per rimanere da sola con lui e parlargli – la parte di te che ha continuato a chiedersi quale nome ti sia sfuggito dalle labbra quella notte, mentre i capelli lunghi e rossi e morbidi di Loki ti solleticavano il pube e le cosce e la tua schiena si inarcava sul materasso.

Ci speravi, e non potevi proprio smettere di pensarci – né di sentirti, in un qualche modo assurdo e illogico e in contraddizione con un sacco di aspetti della tua nuova vita da mortale, come una ragazzina giovane e inesperta e troppo impaziente ed entusiasta, ogni volta che quei pensieri conducevano le tue dita dritte tra le tue gambe, sotto il getto caldo della doccia oppure tra le lenzuola fresche, ogni volta che i tuoi occhi e la tua testa si riempivano di tre corpi pallidi e sudati premuti insieme fin quasi a fondersi.

E adesso pare che la tua speranza si stia per realizzare. Questa consapevolezza ti brucia piano nel ventre, come una fiammella che cresce e arde e si fa più forte ogni minuto, e l’anticipazione ti prude sul retro del collo come uno sguardo troppo acuto e insistente, come una parola in bilico sulla punta della lingua o l’attesa interminabile di un bacio.

E Loki continua a sorriderti ogni volta che i vostri sguardi si incrociano, divertito e compiaciuto e – non sai se dovresti trovarlo esasperante o tenero, sul serio – così dannatamente _orgoglioso_ di se stesso.

 _Aspetta e vedrai,_ dice la curva beffarda delle sue labbra sottili. O forse è solo _vediamo quanto riesci a resistere._

Hod, origine e fulcro inconsapevole dell’intera faccenda, non può vedere le occhiate che tu e Loki vi scambiate – ma qualcosa ti dice che comunque anche lui è arrivato ad una conclusione simile alla tua, riguardo alla scomparsa improvvisa degli altri inquilini della casa al mare.

Beh, prima di tutto, perché Hod è tutto tranne che uno stupido. Se lo fosse, dubiti che avrebbe mai attirato l’attenzione di Loki. E poi… è tutto nei lampi d’eccitazione nervosa che ogni tanto gli attraversano il viso, ecco, nel modo in cui si tortura tra i denti il labbro inferiore e si irrigidisce e trattiene il fiato per un attimo quando vi sfiorate per sbaglio – o anche quando non succede poi così casualmente.

E di certo avrà già notato i toni ancora più suadenti e sfacciati di Loki e i suoi tocchi famigliari e giocosi che si fanno allo stesso tempo più cauti e più intensi del solito, più _caldi,_ e come tu ti sforzi con risultati alquanto deludenti di mantenere la tua voce calma e serena quando parli con lui.

Non state esattamente andando per il sottile, ecco.

 

(Visti dall’esterno, probabilmente dovete apparire completamente ridicoli. Tre adulti informati e più che consenzienti in quella che ormai potreste anche decidervi a dichiarare ufficialmente una relazione poliamorosa, con svariate esperienze in campo sessuale tra di loro e con tutti i loro altri partner, che si riducono in questo stato per… un appuntamento? Potreste definirlo così, forse?

 _Tentativo di seduzione,_ magari?

Ma alla fine questa stranezza esitante ed ansiosa vi viene naturale, e sei certa che non potrebbe essere altrimenti, perché all’improvviso tutto questo è così… _intimo._ Intimo e anomalo, leggero e profondo allo stesso tempo.

Come i tuoi momenti da sola con Sif o con Angrboda, ma in modo diverso. Diverso come, non saresti in grado di dirlo, non esattamente – sa di incertezza e di nuovo, tutto questo, di elettricità nell’aria e sotto la pelle e sulla punta della lingua.)

 

–––––

 

Quando senti dei rumori ambigui – e altri che invece risuonano molto, molto chiari – provenire da dietro la porta chiusa del soggiorno, sei divisa tra un sospiro di sollievo e una risata nervosa e l’ondata di calore che ti esplode sulle guance e nel ventre. Ovviamente, è quest’ultima a prevalere, e tu ti ritrovi con le dita avvolte attorno alla maniglia prima ancora di accorgerti di aver mosso la mano. Quello che vedi quando la porta si apre ti immobilizza sulla soglia – non per gelosia né per timore, ma perché ciò che ti trovi di fronte è troppo bello per distogliere lo sguardo.

Hod e Loki, avvinghiati l’uno all’altro in un intrico di bocche e braccia e gambe, non si accorgono nemmeno del tuo arrivo. Non gliene fai una colpa, tutto sommato. I mugolii spezzati e i gemiti senza fiato di Hod devono aver coperto il cigolio leggero dei cardini della porta, e Loki sembra troppo impegnato a mordergli e succhiargli il collo piegato apposta per essere più esposto e vulnerabile – puoi già vedere i marchi rossi e viola che fioriranno sulla sua pelle bianca, sentire il loro sapore sotto la tua lingua – per aver notato qualcosa.

La mano di Loki si intrufola all’interno dei pantaloni di Hod, quella di Hod si aggrappa alla spalla magra di Loki mentre l’altra gli accarezza la schiena già scoperta, premendo piano con il palmo lungo la colonna vertebrale, tastando la consistenza della carne con i polpastrelli. I loro petti sono uno contro l’altro, pelle pallida contro tessuto scuro, nemmeno un filo d’aria a separarli. La mano libera di Loki si appoggia salda sulla vita di Hod, poi, e la sua bocca risale svelta e leggera sul mento e sulla guancia e sul lobo e poi il contorno dell’orecchio.

Non puoi trattenere il sospiro che ti sfugge dalla bocca. Quanto daresti per vedere quelle dita lunghe e agili strette attorno al membro duro e pulsante di Hod, per poter recuperare il momento in cui la camicia di Loki è caduta per terra e nessuno dei due vi ha badato, per la sensazione di quelle labbra – e un’ombra di lingua, un bagliore candido di denti – sulla tua gola, per…

Loki volta lentamente il capo e ti guarda. Non dice nulla, ti fissa negli occhi negli occhi e basta – e mentre sostieni il suo sguardo e scruti in quelle iridi verdi lucide di piacere, ad un tratto sei fin troppo consapevole delle lingue di fuoco invisibile intrappolate tra le tue cosce e del brivido che ti si agita nel petto e scorre giù fino al ventre. Arrossisci e schiudi le labbra senza avere veramente niente da dire, e lui lo nota e ti fa l’occhiolino.

Un ghigno beffardo si allarga pigramente sulle sue labbra – rosse, gonfie, baciate e morse chissà quante volte – e Loki si preme ancora di più contro Hod, la mano sulla sua vita che scivola a stringere e palpare una natica e quella nei suoi pantaloni che si muove con più energia e poi fa qualcosa che fa gemere forte e sospirare l’altro e per un momento lo fa persino tremare. Non distoglie lo sguardo da te nemmeno per un attimo, nemmeno per spostarlo sulle guance arrossate e la bocca aperta di Hod, e hai quasi l’impressione che ti stia sfidando a chiudere gli occhi o a guardare altrove, a resistere alla tentazione dello spettacolo che ti sta offrendo così platealmente.

Più che altro, devi resistere alla tentazione di alzare gli occhi al cielo – sul serio, come potresti non prestare attenzione a quei due e a tutto ciò che stanno facendo, anche nell’assurdo caso che _volessi_ farlo? La sola idea ti sembra ridicola mentre ti perdi nella curva delle labbra di Hod, nei suoni strozzati che gli sfuggono dalla bocca e che tenta invano di trattenere, nella mano bianca che sale a tirare forte i capelli di rame di Loki. Ridicola, e semplicemente impossibile mentre il suo petto ancora coperto si alza e abbassa ad un ritmo sempre più rapido, e davvero non sai cosa ti impedisca di andare da lui e scostare Loki, farlo allontanare giusto il necessario per avere lo spazio per strappargli via la maglia e passare le mani sul suo petto, lasciar scorrere le dita sugli addominali e poi più su, fino a tracciare il contorno delle areole con la punta delle dita, a sfiorare e tirare e stringere un capezzolo tra due polpastrelli per vederlo inturgidirsi e arrossarsi sotto il tuo tocco… far combaciare la tua bocca con quella di Hod, leccarla e mordicchiarla piano, e…

Hod non sa ancora che sei qui. _Non lo sa ancora._

Quel pensiero ti colpisce alla bocca dello stomaco, ti mozza il respiro nella gola. Completamente assorta nelle tue fantasie, non ti sei ancora preoccupata nemmeno di rendere nota la tua presenza – e, all’improvviso ti senti colpevole. Come se non avessi il permesso di essere lì, come se fossi un’estranea. Una cosa è goderti una scena organizzata fin nei minimi dettagli da Sif e Loki, un’altra è… _questo._ Spiare.

Qualcosa cambia, nell’espressione di Loki. Deve averti letto i tuoi pensieri in faccia, perché il ghigno si trasforma in un sorriso più calmo, qualcosa si addolcisce dentro ai suoi occhi. Ti fa un cenno con la testa, girando il viso per guardare verso Hod e poi di nuovo verso di te. E poi alza un sopracciglio. _Che aspetti?_

Esiti ancora per un attimo. Hai ancora quella sensazione sgradevole che ti formicola sulla pelle, anche se attenuata un po’ dall’aria serena di Loki, dal suo invito silenzioso e dalla scintilla di divertimento che gli accende gli occhi. Ma poi ripensi a momenti di mani nelle mani e conversazioni sulla spiaggia, attimi di respiri sospesi e contatti quasi accidentali, e ti ricordi che siete in tre ad aspettare questo momento – anche se tu e Loki lo aspettate da un po’ più di tempo, sì.

Sorridi anche tu, e raccogli la sfida.

Ti senti più calma, mentre percorri i pochi passi che ti separano da Loki e Hod. Loki annuisce solennemente, quando posi una mano sulla spalla di Hod. E Hod… beh, lui prima sobbalza, e trattiene per un attimo il respiro, e poi le sue mani si fermano di scatto sulla schiena di Loki. Poi volta la testa nella tua direzione, e si rilassa. E quando ti rivolge un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato, senti la tensione sciogliersi del tutto nel tuo corpo, e hai voglia di baciarlo.

\- Sigyn – comincia con una nota d’incertezza nella voce, e poi si interrompe.

Gli sorridi a tua volta, e speri che lui possa sentirlo nella tua voce: - Hod – La tua mano preme appena un po’ di più, gentilmente.

\- Loki – dice Loki.

Il tuo sbuffo rassegnato e il _davvero?_ mezzo seccato e mezzo divertito di Hod arrivano perfettamente in contemporanea, e non potete fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere – e tu non puoi fare a meno di fissare Hod, dopo. È bello sentirlo ridere, dovrebbe succedere più spesso. La tua mano risale dalla sua spalla fino al suo viso, passando lentamente su per il collo e fermandoti sulla guancia, tiepida sotto le tue dita. Lui si tende appena di più verso di te, contro il tuo palmo.

\- Okay, okay. Scusate per avervi rovinato il momento. –

Loki non suona minimamente dispiaciuto mentre lo dice. E ride, quando vede la tua espressione, che sei sicura essere uguale a quella di Hod.

È una bella soddisfazione, sentirlo rimanere senza fiato – e lo è anche sentire le labbra di Hod piegarsi in un sorriso contro le tue. Chiudi gli occhi, perdendoti nella sensazione delle vostre bocche che si muovono e premono una sopra l’altra, della lingua di Hod che traccia la forma delle tue labbra, dei tuoi denti sulle labbra di Hod. E poi la sua bocca si schiude, appena esitante, e per il tempo di un bacio – così lungo eppure troppo breve, prima dolce e calmo e poi sempre più rapido, frenetico, lingue e denti che si scontrano ancora e ancora – ti dimentichi persino delle sguardo di Loki fisso su di voi.

Finché Hod non si ritrae, con il respiro accelerato e le labbra lucide di saliva, e allora non puoi fare a meno di guardare verso di lui. E Loki vi osserva da sotto un velo di ciglia chiare con occhi intensi e concentrati, così tanto che li puoi quasi sentire bruciare sulla tua pelle, come un marchio rovente.

\- Beh – dice, inclinando leggermente la testa di lato, il tono casuale e divertito tradito dalla voce leggermente arrochita: - Che stiamo aspettando? -

 

–––––

 

Non hai idea di come facciate a raggiungere una delle camere da letto. O, una volta raggiunta la camera, di come facciate ad arrivare sul letto.

O meglio, un’idea ce l’hai, ovviamente. Il processo è abbastanza semplice e logico. È _come_ riusciate a completarlo senza accasciarvi per terra in corridoio in un ammasso tremante di gambe e braccia e mani e dita e bocche, il vero mistero. Siete tutti troppo vicini, così stretti insieme da non riuscire quasi a muovervi, da non riuscire quasi a respirare – potresti soffocare, pensi tra la mano calda di Loki sul tuo fianco e le dita fredde di Hod tra i tuoi capelli e la tua bocca che cerca a turno le loro, e a dire la verità il pensiero non ti disturba particolarmente. Ci sono modi molto più sgradevoli per morire.

Sospetti che quello su cui sei sdraiata al momento, morbido e fresco sotto la tua schiena, sia il letto di Thor e Sif. Ti fermi a considerare che è un po’ strano starci sopra senza che ci siano anche Thor e Sif, in effetti.

Ma Hod è chino sopra di te, adesso, espressione concentrata e ciocche scure e disordinate che gli ricadano sopra il volto e il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti, le mani di Loki che coprono le sue e le dirigono leggere tra i tuoi capelli e sulle linee della tua faccia, dalla fronte alla bocca – apri le labbra per mordicchiargli le punte delle dita, leccarle, e sorridi quando si blocca per un attimo – fino al mento, e poi giù per il collo, sulle clavicole, tra i lembi della tua camicetta già sbottonata. E lì le mani di Hod continuano a muoversi da sole, scostando la stoffa del tuo reggiseno per accarezzare la tua pelle, polpastrelli delicati e lenti che seguono con cura la curva del tuo seno e si soffermano sul tuo sterno, strappandoti brividi e ansiti quando sfregano cerchi leggeri lungo il contorno di un’areola, tirando piano un capezzolo tra due dita e facendoti tendere verso di lui. Il suo tocco è gentile e attento, ancora vagamente esitante. Sospetti che stia controllando le tue reazioni, e non trattieni nessuno dei versi d’apprezzamento che ti scivolano dalla gola.

E le mani di Loki, invece, scorrono agili lungo la schiena di Hod, dalla base fino alle spalle, lì dove poco fa –quando eravate sul punto di crollare sul pavimento della stanza, e se lo aveste fatto di sicuro sareste rimasti lì – hai appoggiato prima la fronte e poi la bocca, e infine sul suo petto, lì nei punti in cui la pelle è ancora arrossata dai segni lasciati dai tuoi denti, e sui capezzoli per ripetere i gesti di Hod sul suo stesso corpo. E Hod soffoca un mugolio indistinto tra le labbra, stringe più forte la tua carne tra le dita facendoti gemere, e nella tua mente ti congratuli brevemente con te stessa per avergli strappato la maglietta per davvero. È tutto molto meglio, così.

E, in tutto questo, tu decidi che rifletterete dopo su come parlerete – o meglio, _parlerai,_ sai già come andrà questa storia, Hod che non direbbe niente e Loki che direbbe troppo – a Thor e Sif riguardo a cosa potete o non potete fare sul loro letto. Dopo il loro ritorno, e dopo aver cambiato le lenzuola e arieggiato la stanza.

Non hai davvero bisogno di preoccupartene in questo momento, non adesso che Loki sporge il viso oltre la spalla di Hod e tu ti tendi per baciarlo, non ora che le dita di Hod scendono più giù sul tuo ventre. Non hai davvero bisogno di preoccuparti di nulla e di nessuno, ora mentre hai qui davanti a te tutto ciò che potresti volere in questo momento.

E poi, anche se per Thor potrebbe essere imbarazzante, sei sicura che Sif vi darebbe immediatamente la sua benedizione, completa di un paio di incoraggiamenti molto entusiastici. Conoscendola, potrebbe anche chiedervi una replica …

Le dita di Hod indugiano sul tuo pube, tra i riccioli fitti e scuri, i polpastrelli che premono delicati sulla carne come per sentirne la consistenza. E a quel punto sei troppo distratta per continuare a pensare – così smetti di farlo, gli afferri il polso e trascini la sua mano giù sul tuo sesso bagnato e fremente, strappandogli un verso sorpreso.

La risata di Loki è leggera ma chiara nelle tue orecchie. Lo zittisci baciandolo di nuovo, mordendogli la labbra e gemendo contro la sua bocca quando Hod ti penetra con un dito. Lo fa piano e lentamente, come se avesse paura di farti male o come se volesse prolungare il momento il più a lungo possibile, godersi il calore e la stretta della tua carne.

Ti muovi incontro alla mano di Hod, i fianchi che oscillano rapidi e insistenti, e quando il bacio finisce ti ritrovi a guardare negli occhi brillanti di Loki e sorridergli compiaciuta mentre un altro dito si fa strada dentro di te insieme al primo.

 

–––––

 

Ricambi il favore poco dopo, con l’intero delle cosce macchiato di gocce umide e il respiro ancora un po’ troppo veloce. Le vostre posizioni sono ribaltate, ora, e le tue dita avvolgono la base del suo membro e si fermano lì, saggiandone la consistenza morbida e dura allo stesso tempo, mentre ti prendi un attimo per osservare Hod sotto di te.

È bello – non una bellezza radiosa ed eternamente aggraziata come quella di suo fratello Balder, né una bellezza particolare e vibrante come quella di Loki, ma per te è bello nel contrasto tra i suoi occhi scuri e i lineamenti pallidi e regolari del suo viso, nelle linee magre ma solide del suo corpo. Ed è ancora più bello così, mentre si morde le labbra arrossate e stringe le lenzuola nei pugni fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche, con la schiena appena inarcata sul materasso e il petto che si alza e si abbassa a un ritmo rotto e irregolare, le gambe tese e tremanti mentre si sforza di trattenersi e di non iniziare a spingere nella tua mano.

Sei certa che sarebbe _meraviglioso,_ se si lasciasse andare, e se lasciasse andare tutti i suoi tentativi di mantenere il controllo – se ti mostrasse il suo viso stravolto e rosso dal piacere e poi gettasse la testa all’indietro, se lasciasse le lenzuola e con le mani si aggrappasse al tuo corpo, se potessi osservarlo contorcersi nel letto e ascoltarlo gemere forte e gridare sotto il tuo tocco. Vederlo aperto e vulnerabile come sai che potrebbe essere – anche per te, forse. Se si fidasse abbastanza. Se potesse sentire quanto lo vuoi in questo momento, il tuo bisogno di toccarlo e di sentire le sue reazioni al tuo tocco…

Pensi di capirlo, almeno un po’. Le sue incertezze, qui e ora e in tutti gli altri posti e momenti in cui ti è capitato di scovarle. Le due vite passate a non notare cose dolorosamente evidenti. Pensi di capirlo, ma vorresti comunque poter fare qualcosa al riguardo.

La tua mano comincia a muoversi, mentre ricordi le parole di Loki, pronunciate tra le tue gambe e contro il tuo ventre, e ad un tratto senti di comprenderle meglio. Non ancora _completamente,_ forse, ma _meglio._

Percorri lenta tutta la lunghezza del suo membro, su è giù con dita così delicate e leggere, polpastrelli che sfregano sulla pelle bollente e un accenno d’unghie, ancora e ancora finché Hod non mormora qualcosa di incomprensibile e si tende davvero contro il tuo palmo, cercando un contatto maggiore, cercando di far scorrere la tua mano sulla sua carne più velocemente.

La risata di Loki nel tuo orecchio ti fa sobbalzare – così come la sua mano che preme sul tuo seno. La tua mano si blocca di nuovo. Hod si lascia scappare un verso contrariato e lamentoso che fa sorridere anche te.

Alzi gli occhi e al tuo fianco vedi Loki che scuote la testa, ciocche rosse e arruffate che gli ricadono sulla fronte. – Oh, andiamo – ti dice in un tono dispiaciuto palesemente falso: - Non essere così crudele con lui. –

Alzi le spalle, e poi anche gli occhi. – Non sono crudele – ribatti divertita. Non vedi una sola ragione per esserlo, non con Hod. Vuoi solo sentirlo contro di te, o dentro di te, tremante e poi rilassato grazie a te. Le tue dita riprendono da dove si erano interrotte, tracciando cerchi umidi sulla punta del suo sesso. – Stavo solo… - cerchi di continuare, ma non trovi le parole per spiegarlo esattamente.

\- Lo so – sussurra Loki nel tuo orecchio, improvvisamente serio.

Anche lui stava fissando Hod. Lo sta facendo ancora, anche mentre parla con te. Anche mentre stringe la tua mano libera nella sua, e con l’altra si accarezza tra le gambe.

Ti senti un po’ sciocca, all’improvviso – non hai certo bisogno di provare a spiegarlo a _lui._

Annuisci, rassicurata. La tua mano sinistra si libera dalla sua stretta, raggiunge l’altra tra le cosce di Hod. Gli occhi di Loki la seguono, mentre sfrega contro la sua apertura con un dito, premendo il tanto che basta per fargli aprire di più le gambe e per sentirlo tendersi e fremere.

Lo sguardo di Loki si posa sulla tua faccia, adesso, studiandoti con espressione concentrata per un attimo prima che gli angoli della sua bocca si pieghino all’insù. E poi torna a sussurrare, e sotto il divertimento e il desiderio la sua voce è dolce.

La sua proposta ti fa sussultare. Ti lecchi le labbra, ricordi, rifletti. E accetti.

 

–––––

 

Quando sente le tue mani allontanarsi, Hod sobbalza e trattiene il fiato. Torna a rilassarsi quando le posi di nuovo sull’interno delle sue cosce, e poi ritorna teso come una corda di violino appena premi sulla sua carne e sposti le sue gambe per tenerle più aperte e avere un accesso migliore.

Quando la tua bocca chiusa si posa sulla punta del suo membro e inizia a scendere, rabbrividisce, e mentre le tue labbra e la tua lingua scivolano fino alla base e poi più giù sui testicoli, ti ritrovi le sue mani a stringere e tirare tra i tuoi capelli. Non ti fermi. Sorridi contro un lembo di pelle appena sotto i suoi testicoli, scorri ancora più sotto, tra le sue natiche. Lui si lascia scappare un sibilo impaziente tra i denti – qualcosa che somiglia un sacco a uno _sbrigati_ e che ti sorprende piacevolmente.

Quando cominci a leccare, sfiorando la sua apertura con la lingua, tracciandone i contorni, i suoi fianchi cominciano a spingere contro la tua bocca.

\- _Loki!_ – geme, e hai l’impressione che nelle sue intenzioni dovrebbe suonare irritato. Alle tue orecchie, è solo un’esclamazione piena di bisogno e un poco strozzata. Sposti una mano per massaggiargli il fianco, gentilmente.

\- Non ricominciate a darmi colpe che non ho, grazie – dice Loki: - Io sono qui! –

Alzi un attimo la testa, tanto per vedere le sopracciglia alzate di Loki e l’espressione sorpresa di Hod. E poi, la mano di Loki sul sesso di Hod e la sua bocca a lasciare baci e piccoli morsi sul suo ventre, tanto per ribadire la sua estraneità alla situazione.

\- Mi spiace di averti deluso –ridi, e poi posi le labbra accanto alla base del membro di Hod – accanto alle dita lunghe e bianche di Loki. – Continuiamo comunque? Posso smettere, se non lo vuoi. –

Ti dispiacerebbe, non lo neghi. Ma lo faresti.

Hod deglutisce e ci mette qualche istante a rispondere, ma quando lo fa c’è un piccolo sorriso anche sulle sue labbra: - Nessuna delusione. –

E poi, con la tua lingua dentro di lui, i suoi muscoli roventi che si contraggono attorno a te come per trascinarti più a fondo, hai la soddisfazione di sentirlo urlare: forte, senza alcun imbarazzo, mentre le sue dita scorrono delicate sulla tua testa e poi finalmente si arrendono ai suoi istinti e stringono forte le tue ciocche corte e scure – e fa un po’ male, ad un certo punto, ma non ti dispiace. Anzi.

E senti anche Loki: gemiti più deboli ma uno dopo l’altro, senza fine, mentre il suo respiro si fa sempre più pesante e veloce. Ti domandi se stia osservando la scena, se non riesca a distogliere lo sguardo da voi due, se si stia toccando e la sua attenzione si totalmente e inesorabilmente per voi.

Sai già la risposta.

La tua mano scivola tra le tue gambe. Chiudi gli occhi e ti lasci andare anche tu.

Dietro le tue palpebre, arde il bagliore di un’aurora.

 

–––––

 

\- Dovremmo cambiare le lenzuola – dice Hod, ma la sua voce suona stanca, e sospetti che sia sul punto di addormentarsi: - Non voglio che Angrboda mi prenda a pugni. –

Loki ride, senza malizia: - Tranquillo, le piaci. – C’è un attimo di silenzio in cui puoi quasi _sentire_ l’espressione scettica di Hod e il sorrisetto beffardo di Loki, e alla fine lui continua: - E poi, questo è il letto di _Thor e Sif._ – E lì la malizia c’è, decisamente.

Riapri gli occhi, alzi la testa dall’incavo del collo di Hod – che sembra improvvisamente più sveglio, e anche più pallido. Sospiri, rassegnata, e ti accoccoli meglio nel nodo di braccia e gambe in cui sei invischiata.

\- Parlerò io con Thor e Sif. –

Hod sorride nella tua direzione, grato. E anche Loki ti lascia un bacio sulla cima della testa.

Quando volti il viso per guardarlo – beh, l’intenzione originale sarebbe fare una battuta non troppo carina nei suoi confronti, ma le parole ti muoiono sulla punta della lingua – ti accorgi che vi sta guardando di nuovo in quel modo. E allora lo fissi dritto negli occhi, e speri che il tuo sguardo possa essere almeno un po’ come il suo. Sporgi il viso, e lui fa lo stesso e vi incontrate a metà strada per scambiarvi un bacio.

Ti volti di nuovo verso Hod e baci anche lui.

Un giorno, giuri a te stessa, anche lui sarà in grado di vedere come Loki lo guarda, come riesci finalmente a fare tu. Non importa se con gli occhi, con l’anima, o col corpo. Farai in modo che succeda – che anche Hod possa sentire quella stretta dolceamara nel petto, quel calore che dilaga dentro di te, in tutto il tuo essere, come tuffarsi in mare e lasciarsi andare alla deriva tra le onde.

Ti impegnerai perché accada.

Anche a costo di distruggere un'altra volta il mondo, se servisse. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A Duedicoppe. Perché capisce il potenziale coccole&sesso di quel tipo di moresome che si apposta negli angoli bui tendendo agguati a nuovi potenziali membri dell’orgia. Perché la colpa è anche un po’ della sua Casa Col Portico. Perché, per qualche ragione, questo AU le piace. E perché ho come l’impressione che l’idea di una threesome Hod/Loki/Sigyn potrebbe interessarle, forse.
> 
> Oh, e anche un po’ a Gy. Il gatto è interamente colpa tua, darling.


End file.
